


Voltron Babysitter's Club

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: “What was that?! What happened?!” Keith questioned, looking over at Hunk and Pidge.“I don't know.” Pidge said, “We must have connected something that activated it.”“Lance,” Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder, “are you okay?”“I'm fine.” Lance chuckled, “It just startled me, is all. I don't feel any different.”“Uh, guys. We’re going to need you back on the ship.” Coran's voice came through their communicators.





	Voltron Babysitter's Club

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from a random idea I had a few days ago. 
> 
> As I wrote this I pretended like I don't currently have two other fics in progress that I haven't updated for over two months lmao

On the outskirts of galaxy 1X-8T, is an abandoned planet with a name long forgotten. Over the centuries it’s been abandoned, it’s been visited numerous times by travelers and those running from the law. It’s been picked clean of any useful resources, and any plant life has long since died. It’s meant to be a planet of dust and rubble. So when the castle of lions picked up a strange energy coming from the abandoned planet, they had to investigate. 

“Are we getting close?” Lance asked, kicking a small rock out of his way. 

“We should be.” Pidge said, walking a few steps ahead of him. “This machine Hunk built says it isn’t much farther.” 

Hunk, who was walking next to Lance, shrugged. “I mean it might be off by a bit but it shouldn’t be too hard to find. Since it’s apparently the one thing on this planet that’s functioning.” He glanced at their surroundings, “and everything else on this planet seems to be varying shades of grey.” 

“Guys, I think we found it.” Keith, who had been scouting ahead with Shiro, came jogging up to the other three paladins. 

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked. 

“Well, unless all the rocks transformed to look like ancient alien technology, I'm pretty sure.”

“Well what are we standing around here for! Let's go check it out!” Pidge said excitedly, running off in the direction Keith had come from with Lance, Keith, and Hunk following her. 

On the other side of a hill stood a crumbling alien temple. Shiro stood at the entrance, waiting for them. When they entered the temple, it was one large, round room. In the center of the room there was a small raised platform surrounded by carvings that extended out towards and up the walls. On the opposite side of the room from the entrance, there was a control panel that Hunk and Pidge made a beeline for. Shiro and Keith were examining some of the wall carvings and Lance stood in the center of the room. 

“I wonder how this stuff survived when literally everything else on this planet is dust.” Lance pondered out loud, sitting on the edge of the small raised platform. 

“It's amazing!” Pidge said, her voice coming through the communicator in their helmets. “Allura and Coran said this was primitive alien technology but it's still so much more advanced than anything we have back home!” 

“Why does it seem like the entire universe is more advanced than us?” Hunk asked, meddling with some of the wires and crystals making up the hardware of the controls. “Like, Zarkon took over most of the known universe and we can't even get out of our own solar system yet!” 

“Aw, don't worry buddy. Earth will get there one day.” Lance said, pulling his legs up and sitting cross-legged on the platform. “Plus, once we eventually get home, you guys will have all this super cool new information and-” Lance's sentence got cut off by his own surprised yelp as the platform he was sitting on, and all the carvings around it, lit up bright blue. He jumped off the platform and to his feet. But it only lasted for a moment, the bright light dimming and casting the room in an eerie glow. 

“What was that?! What happened?!” Keith questioned, looking over at Hunk and Pidge. 

“I don't know.” Pidge said, “We must have connected something that activated it.”

“Lance,” Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder, “are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Lance chuckled, “It just startled me, is all. I don't feel any different.”

“Uh, guys. We’re going to need you back on the ship.” Coran's voice came through their communicators. 

“Is everything all right, Coran?” Shiro asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

“Well, we’re not in danger if that's what you're asking but-” 

“No! Don't touch that!” Allura's voice could be heard in the background.

“You should all get back here.” Coran finished simply. 

“Okay Coran, we’re on our way.” Shiro turned to look at Lance, “you're sure you're okay?”

Lance waved his hand dismissively, “it was just some spooky glowing alien tech. I'm all good.”

The five paladins left the old alien temple and walked back to where they had left their lions. They walked up to the door to the bridge of the castle and could hear Allura talk through the door. 

“You can not push those buttons, you have no idea what they could do!” 

“But I wannaaaa!!!!!” It was a child's voice. High-pitched and whiny. The paladins all shared a confused and concerned look before walking in. 

The sound of the door opening grabbed the attention of Allura, Coran, and the child who had momentarily stopped struggling in Allura's arms to see who the newcomers were. He gasped and wiggled his way out of Allura's arms. He ran up to the paladins, look up at them in awe. 

“Are you guys superheros?” The little boy asked, wonder in his voice.

He had tan skin and messy brown hair. He was wearing blue denim overalls that stopped at his knees and a white and green striped shirt underneath. He was missing one of his front teeth and was very clearly, a very young version of Lance. 

Shiro, who was standing at the front of the group, glanced back at Lance, unsure of what to do. Lance stepped in front of Shiro. He knelt down and picked up the little boy from under his armpits. “What's your name, kid?” Lance asked. 

“My name is Lance!” 

Lance looked the little boy up and down, an inquisitive look on his face. A second later, it was replaced with a wide smile. Lance laughed, lifting the boy higher up in the air and spinning around. “I knew I didn't make it up!!” 

Little Lance giggled as he was spun around. The other paladins looked at each other, confused. 

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked when Lance finally stopped spinning. 

Lance put the smaller version of himself back on the ground. “When I was like five-”

“I'm six!” Little Lance piped up from where he stood at big Lance's side.

“Right. So when I was six I went missing for like three days then just re-appeared out of nowhere.” 

“Oh, you've told me this story!” Hunk said. “You just showed up again after a few days and told everyone you had gone to space and met aliens.” 

Lance laughed, “everyone tried for AGES to get the real story out of me. But I stuck with aliens and I wasn't actually hurt in any way so they just dropped the case at some point.” He crossed his arms, “guess I know why I got a freaky sense of déjà vu when we got our paladin suits.”

Shiro looked down at Little Lance as he weaved through the other paladins, inspecting their suits and asking various questions about being ‘superheros’. “What do we have to do to get him- you? Back home?” Shiro asked. 

Lance shrugged, “I don't remember any of this, really. It all just kind of felt like a weird dream when I got home. Pidge?” He looked over at the green paladin.

“According to the scans of the machine and the data I gathered from it,” she pulled up a hologram, “we just have to wait for the effects of the machine to wear off.”

“From what we could gather,” Hunk said, “I think the machine was initially meant to send the person on the platform back or forward in time for a set amount of time. It must have malfunctioned and instead brought I different version of you to our present time.” 

“So we have two Lances for the next three days.” Keith crossed his arms, watching the small boy talk excitedly to Coran, who answered with just as much enthusiasm. 

“Yep!” Lance put his hands on his hips, a cheeky smile on his face. “And you know what the part is, Keith?” 

“What?” 

Lance had a mischievous glint in his eye, “there's nothing you can do about it.”

Keith sighed, it was going to be a long three days.


End file.
